


You Came Back to Me

by Silvarbelle



Category: the untamed
Genre: I felt the need to write angsty sap, M/M, just these absolute hooligans that speak deep to the romantic heart of me, there was no wine involved in the writing of this fic, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle
Summary: On a footbridge under a full moon: Wei Wuxian sees Lan Wangji, stoic and still and lovely.  What he doesn't see is the sheer terror Lan Wangji is experiencing.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	You Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A quick scribble from me and a quick beta by my sister. Thanks, babe! This is meant to be a little shorty one-shot.

After Jin Ling had made his escape, Wei Wuxian took a moment to sort himself out.

He had taken the curse mark Jin Ling had been given onto himself. Yes, it hurt; yes, it was survivable. Whatever horrible thing that would be attracted to the mark – instead of hunting Jin Ling, it would now hunt Wei Wuxian. That was much more preferable.

 _Better me than Shijie’s child,_ he thought, and began making his way back to town.

It took a long while as the mark on his leg and the whipping from Zidian made for slow going, but eventually, he made his way to the center of town. When he arrived, he came to a halt the instant he spotted Lan Wangji. The aloof man stood on a footbridge crossing a small canal. Ethereal beneath the light of a full moon, Lan Wangji was elegant, poised perfection. He was looking up at the moon, calm and cool; one arm tucked behind his back as per usual and Bichen held in his other hand.

Wei Wuxian felt his heart pulse in his chest; felt warmth spread from that adoring thing to the rest of his body until it felt like his love for Lan Wangji filled him up from his head to his toes and everywhere in between.

 _I had thought that Jiang Cheng would always stand by my side and Lan Wangji would be on our opposite,_ he mused, gaze steady on the man in white. _I never thought that things today would turn out to be the opposite of that._

He couldn’t help a small smile as he looked his fill of Lan Wangji.

 _Since my return – since he figured out who I am in this new body – he has not parted from me except for today,_ Wei Wuxian thought. _I am luckier than I have any right to be to have someone so pleased about my return. Ah, Lan Zhan, it will kill me all over again when you leave my side as you must surely someday do, but to keep you tied to me would be selfish beyond belief. You must be sick of me by now, anyway, but my selfishness will keep you as close as you allow until you’re finally finished with me._

The thought of losing Lan Wangji’s regard again hurt. Stifling that hurt down, Wei Wuxian moved toward the bridge.

*~*~*

Beneath the ice-white glow of a full moon, Lan Wangji stood frozen with terror.

_He said we would meet up in town. It has been hours. Where is he? I should never have left him! I did not **want** to leave him! I should not have left him. What if he is again gone? What if I have lost Wei Ying and, again, I could do nothing to stop it?_

Were he any less of a Lan, he would even now be screaming his agony and likely running amok looking for his Wei Ying.

 _Please,_ he prayed, staring up at the moon. _Please. Please let him return to me again. Let him be alright. Let him be safe. Let him be **alive**. Let me not have lost him. Please. I ask for nothing more than Wei Ying. **Please** …_

The subtle sound of a scrape behind him instantly drew his awareness from the sky and back down to earth. Lan Wangji turned quickly and there, yes, there was Wei Wuxian climbing the stairs of the footbridge.

Lan Wangji held still and allowed the other man to approach. He knew if he broke then and there, Wei Ying would find himself caught up in a crushing hug and a crushing kiss – neither of which he wanted, most likely; at least, not from him.

His eyes drank in the sight of the black-robed man moving toward him. The features were different than what he’d known all those years ago, but the soul in those eyes was pure Wei Ying. The song from the flute played on Dafan Mountain had been telling enough, but the instant he’d locked gazes with the man in the mask, Lan Wangji had felt his shriveled heart revive with the familiar soul staring back at him.

 _He’s here,_ Lan Wangji thought, relieved. _He’s alive. Thank you. He’s here, alive, he’s returned to me. He’s alright._

Even as he thought it, he noticed the limp that Wei Ying tried to hide from him and felt his heart pound with fear.

*~*~*

Seeing Lan Wangji’s gaze drop to his leg, Wei Wuxian’s little smile fell from his face.

“Ah, Lan Zhan,” he murmured, and put forth his best air of nonchalance, “I’m fine.”

Lan Wangji gave him a hard look and then, without a word, bent forward and down; caught hold of his robes and yanked the skirts upwards to reveal his curse-marked leg.

The concern and fear on his Lan Zhan’s face hurt Wei Wuxian to see. He shook his robes back into place when the other man let go to face him.

“What happened?” Lan Zhan demanded of him.

Wei Wuxian tried to brush it off. “It’s a common curse mark; when the evil comes to find me, I’ll disperse it.” He gave Lan Zhan a sly look. “You’ll have to help me, you know. I won’t be able to deal with it on my own.”

Lan Zhan _stared_ at him, unappeased.

Wei Wuxian tried to change the subject, asking if Lan Zhan had caught their troublemaker, but the other man refused to be deviated.

“It was transferred from Jin Ling, wasn’t it?” Lan Zhan asked. “You met up with Jiang Cheng.”

Wei Wuxian sighed and turned away to lean on the railing. Yes, he’d met up with his former brother. Between the whipping from Zidian and the curse mark, there was no ability to move gracefully. Trust his Lan Zhan to pick up on all of this.

“So long as we two live in the world, we’ll meet up sooner or later,” Wei Wuxian agreed.

Behind him, Lan Zhan was silent for a moment. Had he been facing the other man, he’d have seen Lan Zhan lose his composure long enough to expose how wrecked he felt at knowing the torment Wei Wuxian had suffered alone.

“Let’s go,” Lan Zhan said. “Let me carry you on my back.”

The _boldness!_

Wei Wuxian swung around, gaping at his friend. “I was only whipped by Zidian! My legs are a little numb – not _broken!_ I can walk, Lan Zhan! Besides: I’m a grown man! How embarrassing to be carried about in such a way. If anyone saw you, they’d tsk you and then I would feel bad—“

“’Embarrassing’?” Lan Zhan interrupted. 

“You’re saying it’s not?” Wei Wuxian challenged.

“You once wanted to carry _me_ on your back.”

Wei Wuxian gave a minute frown and then a quick smile and a roll of his eyes. “No way did I want that! You must have mistaken the moment between us, whatever it was.”

“You do not remember?”

Wei Wuxian shrugged and looked down into the moonlit water. “Everyone says I have a bad memory – well, it is. Though I know that if you say it, it must be true. Should I apologize for the insult? I know myself well enough I probably didn’t intend to insult you, but given that you could hardly stand me…”

He winced at the thought. He remembered more than anyone thought he did, though some details _were_ blurry. But he remembered that Lan Zhan had come to tolerate him enough that he’d thought they might be lifelong companions; confidants.

_Soulmates._

Lan Zhan had agreed there in the mountain forest, but then he’d demanded that Wei Wuxian remand himself into his custody and go to Gusu for incarceration.

The pain of realizing that his love for Lan Zhan had not been reciprocated had driven him farther away from his friend.

“No carrying me,” he declared. “I’m burden enough, Lan Zhan – you must admit. I’ll not disgrace you even more.”

Lan Zhan said nothing as he moved around Wei Wuxian.

The next thing Wei Wuxian knew: he’d been slung up onto Lan Zhan’s back, his legs caught up in the curve of strong arms that arced back to brace under his thighs. He felt Bichen against his hip and the cheeks of his backside, and hoped like mad that Lan Zhan couldn’t feel his blush as the other man walked them down off the footbridge.

*~*~*

Lan Wangji was the happiest he’d been in a long time.

Wei Ying was a warm, heavy weight on his back. He could feel the thump of Wei Ying’s new heart against his back, through their robes. He could feel the strength of slender limbs wound around him. He could hear Wei Ying’s voice in his ear; feel the silken brush of Wei Ying’s hair against his cheek.

Lan Wangji felt he was the most blessed man in existence.

“Lan Zhan – you recognized me on Dafan Mountain,” Wei Ying murmured.

Lan Wangji nodded and concentrated on going carefully down the steps to avoid spilling his precious cargo.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You told me yourself.”

“I did? How did I do that?”

 _You played a song that I wrote for you; sang only for you; played only for you,_ Lan Wangji thought. _I looked into your new eyes and saw your old soul. I saw you, Wei Ying, and knew you instantly. I will always know you._

“Figure it out yourself,” he answered aloud.

Wei Ying gave a groan of frustration. A pout was in his voice as he grumbled, “Come on – just tell me!”

“Figure it out yourself,” Lan Wangji repeated, and carried Wei Ying off through the streets to the inn they were staying at.

“Bully,” Wei Ying sulked. “You’re so _mean_ to me, Lan Zhan! Can you not give me a hint?”

“No.”

“Bully,” Wei Ying said again, pouting, but there was no acid in his tone; no true accusation.

Lan Wangji allowed the corners of his mouth to tip up in a small smile.

How blessed he was.

Wei Ying had come back to him.

End


End file.
